


Summer

by audreyslove



Series: Blackened Souls [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreyslove/pseuds/audreyslove
Summary: Flash forward in the Blackened Souls verse to a rare and carefree time





	Summer

“Robin,” Regina calls, “come here.”

He looks over at her with some amusement.

She’s been more vibrant this summer, and it’s probably owed to John and his family. They’ve taken them both in for a few months. Two cursed, dangerous orphans who most would want to stay away from, but they’ve been treated like family. Regina has responded to the maternal and paternal love doled out like a plant receiving water and sun for the first time.

She soaks it up, she’s grown and embraced it fully.

Despite everything they went through at the end of the year, they are doing better.

John’s parents have a powerful protection spell on the land they own (and they live on a farm so they own a _lot_ of land) and Regina and Robin are all but untraceable on it. They’ve been safe, hard to believe, but true. For over a month now.

It’s been wonderful seeing Regina gradually build her confidence, to stop looking for death and destruction at every corner.

Her summer clothes are far less preppy than the ones she wears in Hogwarts. She wears jeans and tank tops, sometimes dresses in these bright colors and patterns that cling to her curves in all the right places and drive him to distraction.

Today is an oddly warm day, and she’s sprawled out on a picnic blanket on the far side of John’s parent's property. It’s a beautiful spot. She’s spent the day sunning herself with John’s sister in a strapless, shirt dress that reveals far more than Robin should be seeing.

“Come on,” she urges, patting the blanket next to her.

He does, of course, drawn to her as he is.

“Where is Ruby?” Robin asks, amused.

“She took off with Will,” Regina says, shooting him a knowing glance. She puts her finger to her lips. “Don’t tell John.”

“Oh, I won’t,” Robin smiles.

Regina hands him a small water bottle, but from the smell coming from her lips it’s not filled with water.

“And where did this come from?” Robin asks with a laugh.

“Killian,” she answers. “Ruby and I have been being greedy with it. I thought I should share.”

He smiles and takes a sip. It’s a strong liquor, hits him with a punch that surprises him.

He offers her the bottle back. She takes it in his hand but instead of taking another drink, she presses her lips to his.

He kisses her back, deepens it, lets her pull him down to the blanket so she’s lying on top of him, kissing and pressing against him in the best of ways.

“God, I can’t resist you,” he whispers, kissing her deeply once again.

They’ve kissed many times this summer, flirted and teased one another until they are riled and wanting, and it’s all been delirious fun, so different than a few months ago, when they were anxious, nervous, fearful for one another’s lives.

He could easily get lost in her like this, but before his senses are entirely fogged, he manages to pull away and remind her, “Regina, love, as much as I want to do this, we’re out in the open, anyone could see.”

Regina sighs and pulls herself off of him. “I don’t think I care very much any more,” she admits.

“John’s parents might start separating us if they find out,” Robin tells her, tracing his finger from her ear to her jawline.

“They already suspect something,” Regina says rolling her eyes. “But yes, if it’s confirmed…”

She snuggles into his side. “Sorry, sometimes I just want to live a little and stop being afraid of doing what I want. You know?”

“Trust me, I do,” he sighs.

If he weren’t so afraid of hurting her, of losing their connections, of wrecking everything, he’d be begging her to fuck him right now.

It’s pretty much all he thinks about these days, though he’d like to deny as much. He should be thinking more of the year they have ahead of them.

On the surface, the worst is over. They lost their headmaster, Dumbledore is gone and they still will mourn his loss. But the new leadership of the Ministry was able to recapture Cora and assure everyone of their safety.

The problem is the Robin doesn’t trust the new leadership in the Ministry. They are comprised of those who once swore loyalty to the Dark One, and sympathizers of the cause. They are rivals of John’s parents, and keep asking Regina to voluntarily submit herself to their inspection “for her own safety”.

There are rumors that Cora’s entire capture was all staged, that the ministry is only _telling_ people she’s back in Azkaban and was released instead. MAGUSA has even made inquiries into her location and they’ve been denied.

So yes, there’s plenty he _should_ be thinking about besides how it would feel to fuck Regina Mills in a lake, with her all wet and slippery everywhere. _Everywhere,_ especially…

“What are you thinking about?” Regina asks, her eyes narrowing as if she already knows.

“Do you want to know?” he asks, cheeks already flushed red with guilt.

“Yes,” she answers, her cheeks pinkening prettily at the admission.

“I can't say it out loud,” Robin chuckles. “You just kissed me and rubbed up against me, and you are wearing very little. My mind is in the gutter.”

“You really like me, don’t you?” she asks.

Robin shoots her a look that conveys just how obvious that should be.

“I mean I know you _like_ me…” she admits. “I mean, you’re really _attracted_ to me.”

“Of course,” Robin chuckles. “Have I been hiding that fact?”

“You’re just always… it's always about so much more,” she notes.

“It is more. It’s more, much more. But rest assured I’m still a guy. And as much as I care for you and for as long as you’ve been my best friend, I’ve wasted many hours picturing you naked.”

She snickers. “Is that so?”

He grins back at her. “It is _very_ so.”

She smiles and sneaks a hand underneath his shirt, rubbing up his belly and chest.

Every inch she smoothes over comes alive under her touch, his breath is caught in his throat as his skin sings buzzes and hums under her hand, zings of electricity shooting from his stomach to low in his belly, his cock twitching despite the lack of contact.

“You should stop,” he breathes heavily, wishing her to do anything but.

“If I don’t?” she asks, sneaking a kiss onto his lips.

“I’m not going to be able to walk for some time,” he warns.

She laughs a bit at him.

Their feelings are well known to one another, and Robin feels ridiculous. He knows he’s still a young man, yet he is thoroughly convinced there’s no one on the planet that’s better suited for him. She’s it for him, the only person he could ever think of himself with.

For all those feelings of commitment and love, all they’ve managed is some kissing and groping, perhaps a bit of grinding that could almost be seen as unintentional.

For some reason, he always stops it there, even though Regina wants to keep going.

As much as he wants her, as willing as she is, something tells him they ought to wait until high school is over, until what is going on with the ministry sorts itself, and Regina is no longer viewed as dangerous. When everyone can see her how he does— as a hero, as a brilliant wizard who desperately wants to change life for the better. He ants the world to admire her and for Regina to feel that, to feel admired and respected from everyone, not just the few she has in her life.

Then, if she will still have him, they can be together. When there are no threats looming over them, when she can fully be herself and embrace who she is, when he doesn’t feel hunted himself for his own ability to withstand a death curse…. that’s when the time will be right.

Now, she’s a constant temptation he refuses to let himself fully indulge in and it’s painful, but he knows it’s right.

“I wish this summer would never end,” Regina breathes, feeling giddy. “I don’t think I’ve ever felt so safe.”

Robin agrees.

Seventh year will be difficult. The new headmaster is a formal loyal of the Dark One and believes that muggles should all but be eliminated from this earth, a sentiment shared amongst most of the new leaders of the Ministry and MAGUSA, and is increasingly more popular in other countries as well. They are intently interested in Robin and Regina and how they were able to survive the Death Curse, and Robin isn’t sure if they are so concerned because see them as a threat to future plans or interested because they are the key to them.

Either way, he cannot doubt he feels they both will be very much at risk when school starts. But at least they will have one another.

And anyway, that’s a problem for later. For now, he’s just going to soak up the feeling of lying next to her, sharing some secret kisses when the mood strikes.

They deserve one last true, carefree summer.

“We still have a month left,” Robin sighs against her. “We should enjoy it.”


End file.
